Oliver the Echidna
Orango is a 15 year-old, anthropomorphic echidna from the Helix Dimension who is overly energetic and clumsy. Despite his klutziness, Orango has immense geokinetic powers and luck. He is the cousin of Amber the Echidna, Vito the Echidna and and Leif the Echidna. He is also the half-brother of E the Echidna. As a member of the Helixides, he is a part of a rebellion against E.O.S and the general government in his world. However, he is only doing it to free himself, his friends and the other people in the Exiled Zone who were convicted incorrectly. Concept and Creation Orango was created to be one of SoupyJellyfish's first characters, specifically E's annoying little brother. Another few redesigns continually decided on whether he was Australian or Texan. His age also increased with every new redesign that came along. A reboot of the entire series kept his age from the final redesign of the old canon, but changed his eye colour and his entire backstory. He was also only made E's half-brother rather than full-brother. Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Personality History Relationships Affiliates Powers/Abilities Geokinesis His geokinetic abilities can cause concrete buildings to crumble before him and large fissures in the ground form with a few punches. He can lift up boulders and other mineral materials with his mind, but he usually would rather to carry them the hard way. Enhanced Strength Orango is strong, but not nearly as strong as Knuckles or Omega. He is stronger than most other people though, and he can lift very heavy objects despite his age and size. Luck Despite never being classified as having luck powers, he is extremely lucky. Despite his lack of acrobatics, he can still get out of a battle situation by pure luck and his friends. Weaknesses Clumsiness Orango is very clumsy, and when this is combined with his strength is can mean total disaster. He often trips over small things or gets caught in some strange situations to say the least. This can lead to him and his friends getting humiliated and disheartened. Intelligence Orango isn't very intelligent. He can't understand simple mathematics like multiplication and division and he can't even begin to think about comprehending Vito's scientific theories. Orango feels embarrassed about his intelligence and is very self-conscientious about it. Quotes Trivia * He has Alektorophobia: the fear of chickens. * He continually swaps between being a Texas cowboy and an Australian crocodile wrangler. At the moment, he is just an echidna with a light Australian accent. * His goofy personality and fear of chickens was inspired by a person SoupyJellyfish knew in real-life. The person was bullied because of his name so he changed it to 'Orange' since nothing rhymes with it. * His name from before the 2016 reboot is a tribute to 'Orange' and 'Rango', the chameleon that became a cowboy (or something like that, the DVD from the video hiring store was stuffed so I never watched the movie XD). Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities